


Beyond The Stars

by AllMyStitchesItch



Category: Murderdolls (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grave Robbers, M/M, Necrophilia, huge trigger warning seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllMyStitchesItch/pseuds/AllMyStitchesItch
Summary: "So unlike a living person. No twitching... No warmth... Just the way he liked it."





	Beyond The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> wow, 2 fics in one day from me?? whack
> 
> k so a couple of fic friends have encouraged me to post this cause i was kind of iffy about it but pretty happy with it so... here. Huge trigger warning for necrophilia. It's not roleplay necrophilia. It's an AU where Wednesday, Matt, Acey and Eric are necrophiles so... fair warning there. Anyways, if my last necrophilia fic didn't guarantee my spot in hell, im sure this one will ^_^ as always, lemme know what you think, i like feedback from you guys. If you don't like this kind of content then don't read it, it's that simple, leave and don't be a dick about it.
> 
> This fic was definitely inspired by and named after the Murderdolls song "Grave Robbing USA" and some of it is direct dialogue from the necrophilia audio at the beginning of the song.
> 
> Also, I know that Piggy D was never in Murderdolls, but he played for Wednesday's solo band and I didn't want to write Tripp or Ben so good enough.
> 
> K, enjoy!

“Wedns, get down here with the flashlight,” Matt called up from inside the grave quietly, placing his shovel on the edge of the hole.

Wednesday jumped down into the grave next to him, flashlight in hand as Acey and Eric sat on the edge, their legs dangling into the grave, smiling with anticipation.

“Pass me the crow bar,” Wednesday said. Acey grabbed it from the bag and lowered it down to him.

Wednesday took it from his hands.

“Go from the middle, pry it open,” Matt instructed.

“You think it’s the first time I’ve done this?” Wednesday snapped.

Matt put his hands up in surrender and let him do his thing. Wednesday jammed it into the space and struggled with it for a few moments before he felt it give way. He reached down slowly, his hands shaking with excitement as he lifted the cap panel of the casket. A small, pale body dressed all in black was revealed and illuminated by the light in his hand.

“Oh, fuck, dude…” Eric breathed.

At this revelation they all began to laugh maniacally and swoon over the boy inside.

“I’m first!” Matt called out.

“No fucking way, I called it on the way here!” Wednesday shot back.

“Ugh, fine,” Matt rolled his eyes.

“Help me get him out,” Wednesday said.

He grabbed the small man under the shoulders. He was scrawny and short, so it was not very difficult to pull him out of his casket with Matt’s help.

“Grab his arms,” Wednesday said to the pair above ground. They obeyed and lifted his as Wednesday and Matt supported his legs to help.

They got him out and dragged him across the grass to lay him back down a few feet away from the hole in the damp earth. Wednesday and Matt climbed out of the grave to join the rest of them.

Eric was kneeling next to the body already and about to start working on pulling the boy’s pants off when Wednesday batted his hands off his belt.

“I said I’m first,” Wednesday growled. Eric backed off timidly, sitting beside Acey where Matt joined them. He knew how Wednesday could get when they were doing this. He got possessive and impatient. He nearly broke Matt’s jaw for making a wrong move on their last dig.

The rest of them watched with bated breath as Wednesday pulled the corpse’s pants and underwear down to reveal more of that sweet pale flesh. This wasn’t any of their first dirt lays by any means, but it never got old. Every time was just as exciting as the first.

They all began to whistle and holler again as the boy’s lower half was exposed.

Wednesday smiled devilishly down at the body and brushed some of the long black hair out of the dead boy’s face. After all the clothing had been removed, his hands moved to the belt of his own pants and began to undo them. Eric set the bottle of lube down beside him.

Wednesday pulled his cock out of his pants, squeezed lube onto his hand and stroked himself a few times, moaning quietly as he touched himself to the sight of the corpse in front of him.

He had been hard since that first shovelful of dirt when they started digging an hour ago. He was thankful there were 4 of them because, he could say from experience, digging up a grave by yourself was a pain in the ass and took 3 hours at least.

“He’s pretty small,” Acey commented, nodding towards the dead boy’s cock. He was correct, he was only about 2 inches, maybe 3.

“I think it’s cute,” Wednesday smiled a little, pulling the boys thighs open, “And besides…” He trailed off, running his slicked fingers over the boy’s now-exposed hole, “It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

They all smirked at this as Wednesday lined himself up. He paused for a moment. The young man was so small, with delicate features and a surprisingly feminine build. He looked like he was around his mid-twenties. Shoulder length, sleek black hair. Soft pale skin in the later stages of marbling, but not yet decaying, signalling he had passed on around 4 days ago. Wednesday personally didn’t prefer them too fresh. He liked them better when they had sat for a few days. This was the perfect post-mortem stage to him.

Matt was much different, he preferred them very fresh, and working in the coroner’s office made it easy to fulfil that, sometimes just hours after death. Eric was the complete opposite, preferring them once the process of decay was more obvious and they smelled like death, however, Acey shared Wednesday’s taste.

Matt noticed the corpse’s eyes had opened, probably a result of being pulled out of his grave so roughly (that was Matt’s fault, he was never gentle with them and it annoyed Wednesday to no end).

“He’s looking at ya,” Matt commented, nodding towards the boy’s face, his hand lowering to palm himself through his pants as he looked at the corpse.

Wednesday looked down at the glassy and slightly clouded blue eyes that were half-lidded now. They were gorgeous.

“Good, I want him to see,” Wednesday breathed as he rested himself on his forearms above the boy and rubbed the head of his cock against the cold opening. So unlike a living person’s. No twitching. No warmth. Just the way he liked it.

He pressed and could tell immediately that the boy was a virgin (in this respect, at least) just from the resistance of his flesh. He was impossibly tight and Wednesday groaned low as he forced his way inside the frigid body. Wednesday wasted no more time taking it slow and buried himself inside the corpse with a smooth roll of his hips. He nibbled gently on the cold, pierced lip of the dead boy and started thrusting his hips, setting a quick pace.

The corpse moved limply with his motions as Wednesday fucked into him, letting out small groans into his mouth as he kissed and licked into the cold orifice.

“Like that, sweetheart?” Wednesday whispered shakily to the boy as he let out another long groan in the boy’s face. This was by far the tightest, best and most euphoric body Wednesday had ever had and he was savoring every moment of it, his legs trembling and his hips moving faster in desperation. No one could stop him now, his primal brain had taken over, he rushed to his climax.

He fucked into the body twice more before he buried himself as far as he could in him and came hard, his cum spilling deep inside the corpse and tainting him. He never lasted long when it was with the dead, and with a corpse, that didn’t matter, because they sure as hell didn’t complain that you didn’t get them off as well. One of the many benefits to necrophilia, if you asked him.

Wednesday pulled out slowly with a hiss and tucked his softening cock back into his pants.

“I’ll call you,” Wednesday joked, moving away from the corpse and the rest of the group laughed.

3 more to go, and Matt wasted no time taking Wednesday’s place as soon as he vacated the body, spreading the boys cheeks and smirking as he watched Wednesday’s cum start to drip out of him slowly onto the dewy grass underneath.

It was going to be a long night.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Fell In Love With A Zombie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254139) by [vivisextion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivisextion/pseuds/vivisextion)




End file.
